Youthful Love
by Lemongirl1990
Summary: 6 months after Goku, Pan & Trunks return to Earth after collecting all the black star dragon balls. Pan is adjusting to life back in school as a normal 14 year old girl. Trunks is back as president of Capsul Corp. And Goku and still off training and being Goku. Pan is dealing with some strange feelings about Trunks after spending a year with him in space. But she has no idea why
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. This is purely fan driven & for entertainment purposes only.

Characters-

Trunks

Age-28

Pan

Age-14

Timeframe & Setting

6 months after Goku, Pan & Trunks return to Earth after collecting all the black star dragon balls.

Pan is adjusting to life back in school as a normal 14 year old girl. Trunks is back as president of Capsul Corp.

And Goku and still off training and being Goku. Pan is dealing with some strange feelings about Trunks after spending a year with him in space. But she has no idea why or how to tell her friend she has had since birth.

Rating- M for mature audiences. Lemon NC-17 Contains sexual situations.

Youthful Love

By Lemongirl1990

Chapter 1

Pan You Are Just A Kid

The ceiling fan went round and round. The sounds of a family downstairs laughing and carying on filled the house.

A raven haired teenage girl lay on her bed. With her hands above her head resting on her pillow. The girl lay starting up at her ceiling fan. Her mind was in a place she never thought it would be. Her thoughts as of late had been so foreign to her. But not has strange as her body felt to her, nothing seemed to listen to her anymore. Her mind said train and study, but her body screamed something else entirely.

Pan had noticed the change in her physical appearance in the last 7 months.

7 months earlier in space

It had started on the spaceship her and her grandfather & Trunks were on searching for the dragon balls. She noticed that her shirts were fitting differently. There were two small peaks poking out like two points through her T-shirts.

She remembered her mother talking to her about this happening. That she would need to wear a bra when this started to happen.

But Pan was away in space now. And she pad not packed any bras nor did she even own one. Even though Pan was 14 she was very flat and boy like prior. So she had never bought one before. All the fighting she had been doing against enemies in space was causing her pain in her chest area. She was almost raw feeling from her new form rubbing against her shirts. And, to add to the discomfort, she had a grandfather & a man to console her if she had wanted to talk to either of them. As sweet as Goku was, and understanding as Trunks might have been, you can understand why Pan did not speak to them about her dilemma. On top of the new mounds that had started to form on her chest. Pan also noticed her emotions seemed more volatile. The smallest things made her want to burst into tears. And crying was not her thing, in fact she could not remember the last time she shed tears for any reason.

Her pants were even fitting strangely on her hips. Pan had always had such a straight figure, but now it was as if her hips were curving more creating a hourglass shape almost.

Pans POV

Pan sat at the control panel of the ship with her legs crossed. She was staring out the window of the spaceship into the abyss of space. Trunks sat to her far left flying the ship as usual. She would steal glances at the lavender haired man when she thought he was not looking. Trunks seemed very focused on his piloting at the moment, so Pan allowed her stair to linger on him more than she would normally dare. He looked so intent on whatever he was doing, his blue eyes fixed on controls and numbers that flew across the ship's screen. All of course was just gibberish to Pan, she was by no means stupid or illiterate. But this high tech space mumbo jumbo was too much for her to care to try and comprehend.

Trunk's POV

Trunks was so baffled by the readings his ship was giving how could they have gotten this far off course he had set the ship to auto pilot. And retired to his sleeping courters for some much needed rest. But since he had awoke the ship seemed to have had a mind of it's own! And shot them over 200 kilometers in the south direction of where they were suppose to be headed.

How could this happen? Was something broken inside the ship again? He would not put that out of his mind, the damage and abuse this craft had suffered since their launch was unfathomable. The fact that Goku was aboard this ship only added to the possibilities of why the ship was so off it's tilt. Trunks had known Goku all his life, and the man had a way of breaking everything in site.

Trunks had been so obsessed with this new development that he had not noticed Pan's heavy stare until now.

He glanced over at the teenage girl who was gazing at him so intently. Trunks blinked a few times innocently in confusion. "Whats up Panny?" He asked. Pan jerked her gaze from Trunks with a red flush on her cheeks.

"Nothing!" She yelped. "I was just wondering why you looked so confused and lost over there. Don't you know where we are? Or have you got us lost again Trunks?" She stated it very demeaningly and with a smirk.

Trunks let his temper take over "Really Pan! All you do is sit around this ship listening to your horrible music and write in your journal! While I try and navigate this hunk of junk ship that has been beat to all hell!" Trunks knew has soon as he had spoke the words what was coming next. A river of tears and horrid whining was fixing to occur. He did not understand it. Pan had always been above this behavior, always up for training or for tomboy activities.

But lately she had become a wreck of emotion's. One outburst after another for no known reason. In fact he had been walking on eggshells to keep her calmer. But he was too worried and stressed over the ships malfunction to control himself. As he had predicted Pan jumped up crying and ran from the cockpit. Nice going Trunks thought to himself you made a teenage girl cry AGAIN.

Pans POV

How could he be so mean to her ! Pan thought as she threw herself on her bed. She was just trying to play with him she did not mean to make him mad. How did she say and do the wrong thing so much these days.

She looked around her sleeping chamber. It was so small and all solid white, no colors no way to express herself what so ever. It was like living in a mental institution. It certainly did not help her mood. She shuddered when she heard a knock on her door. "GO away!" she yelled. "Pan, let me in please?" It was Trunks guess he wanted to say sorry. Pan reluctantly pushed the button that caused a swish sound as the door opened.

Trunks stood there with a slight smile. "Im sorry Pan, I did not mean to blow up at you like that. I know you were just being your normal smart ass self." Trunks chuckled. Pan looked at him sternly for about one minute. "Ok, I forgive you Trunks you were just being your normal jerk self" Pan laughed. Trunks lightly punched her in the shoulder "Good kiddo, don't want you to be mad at me." He then turned and exited her room. Wonderful Pan thought. "kiddo" he sees me as a kid….. Still?

Trunks POV

That kid is such a pain these days, always crying and having blow ups. Poor kid honestly she's really homesick and lonely up here most likely. I should take it easy on her. I mean I guess she is going though girl stuff she is at that age. Actually Trunks had been meaning to talk to Goku about that. Trunks had noticed while they were sparing or fighting enemies Pans shirts. To be more pacific, a certain area inside her shirt… Trunks had noticed Pan's growth in her chest. Her new lumps flopped and bounced, in fact it was like she went from being completely flat chested to a healthy B cup over night it seemed. "Ug this is not what a 28 year old man should be doing!" Trunks muttered to himself. This is a mother's job a dad's job not mine…. Trunks walked to where Goku was sitting.

"Goku we need to talk about Pan…" Trunks said shyly. Goku looked up with a child like wonder. Did not help Goku was not in the body of an 8 year old again. "Sure Trunks whats up buddy?" Asked a cheerful Goku.

Trunks turned red why is this so hard. "Well, you see Pan is 14 Goku and….. " Trunks was cut off by Goku "Yeah I know she's getting so big my baby girl is growing up! it is killing me I want my baby girly back!" Trunks sighed "Yes I know but anyways…. She has been getting big in certain places for sure…." Again Trunks was cut off "Oh no she's not getting FAT! OH NO not my PANNY WANNY !" Trunks was getting upset now "GOKU! Just listen to me for one second ok!" Trunks was breathing heavier now and flustered now Goku looked up at Trunks and smiled "Sorry go ahead I promise Trunks" Goku gave his most sincere smile. "Ok Goku, she has developed breast… And they need something to cover and support them, ya know hold them down." Trunks breathed out a breath of relief that he had got the words out at last. Goku covered his mouth has his eyes watered he was trying to hold it in but he burst out in laughter. "Hahahahah Trunks thats so crazy. This is ChiChi's job not ours Or Pans mom!" Goku rolled over in laughter. Trunks was suddenly over come with frustration "Goku you half brained nimrod ! We are on a spaceship in another galaxy ! How is her mom or ChiChi going to help!" Trunks threw is hands to his side is exasperation. Goku looked up as if he had suddenly realized Trunks was right. "Oh yeah guess you're right Trunks." Goku said with his hand behind his head smiling. Trunks just started down at Goku, "Yes I am. so you need to go talk to her. And see is she knows anything about bra's or that stuff…." Trunks turned bright red he knew the "stuff" was women things and he had no idea about that. Goku now turned red "TRUNKS NO WAY!" Goku yelled. "You are the adult you do it !" Goku yelled even louder. With that Goku ran away from Trunks and locked himself in a room.

Trunks sighed… "Why would I think Goku would act like an adult even as a kid" Trunks slammed his hands against a wall in frustration. He knew if it got done it was going to be him…..

Pans POV

Pan lay in her bed she could head Trunks yelling at her grandpa. That was nothing new gramps could be very trying on anyones nervous. But what was different this time she heard her name threw back in forth. "why are they yelling about me?" Pan wondered to herself. With that she heard a knock on her door again. She opened the door "yes?" Pan asked Trunks who stood at her door with a flushed red face. "Hey pan, want to come have a snack and talk?" Trunks asked with a half smile. "sure I guess are you and gramps fighting?" Trunks smirked "Naw, just dealing with his special ways" Trunks laughed They had a inside joke about Goku. Goku was hard to deal with a lovable guy but hard to deal with. Pan laughed with Trunks "yeah gramps is kinda nutty." with that she followed Trunks to the fridge to get a snack. Trunks got pan an apple and him some grapes. "OK Pan….." Trunks spoke firmly. His face was turning red again. "I have to talk to you about….. well about your body." Pans eyes widened "My BODY?" Pan shouted "yes, you see…. I noticed something about you the other day when we were sparing." Trunks was now red as a stop sign. "Your chest…. well its developed breast….And I don't know if you noticed but they are kinda big….." Trunks now looked down at the floor with a ruby red face. "and they have been flopping around a lot and its not proper for a girl's breast to do this…" Trunks sighed to himself there well done old boy you did it!

Pans face now matched Trunks. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU PERVERT !" With that Pan slapped Trunks across the face. "Don't worry about my body its not your place to worry about! You nasty PERV!" Pan then pushed past Trunks and ran to her sleeping chamber.

Trunks POV

"What in the hell just happened ?" Trunks muttered he had thought it went so well. Until hurricane Pan blew up again. How was he a pervert for trying to help her with something he had no desire to do. at least he had tried,

maybe she would calm down and be more prone to talking and not yelling about it later. Trunks walked into his sleeping chambers and lay down to rest.

Entering Trunks Dream Not Reality

They had crash landed on some foreign planet again….. This happened too much for Trunks taste. On the upside they had found a nice spring to swim in and take a break. Goku had went off to investigate the planet more. So Trunk was alone with Pan. Trunks was in his swimming outfit and already in the cool water. It felt so nice to relax like this. He heard a soft voice coming from the ship. "Hey Trunks look I get to use my new bikini !" Pan yelled out

Trunks looked around to see Pan standing at the base of the water in a black bikini with pink ties. She looked so grown up. Her newly developed breast were way to big for that top. Her curves were so obvious now to him. She did not look 14 at all she looked at least 20. Pan ran and jumped on top of Trunks throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. She felt so good so warm, Trunks at not felt a woman's touch in months since they left Earth. "Trunks!" Pan yelped as her top came untied and floated away. There they were in all their glory two bouncing beautiful perky breast. Trunks could not help it he grabbed hold of them with both hands. Pan gasped but did not pull away, instead she moaned in pleasure. Trunks could not hold it in, he claimed her lips with his kissing her hard and passionately. Pan kissed back allowing her lips to part for Trunks to explore her mouth. Trunks felt his shorts become tight as his manhood swelled with excitement. He shuddered as he felt Pans hand grab hold of his length.

END DREAM

Trunks shot up in a cold sweat "what the hell did I just dream" he spoke to himself. Trunks looked down to see he had a full on erection from the dream. He could not help it, he had not pleasured himself for a few weeks now. He grabbed hold and stroked himself until he came into his hand. "wow I feel so stress free!" He chuckled to himself. If only all life issues were so easily handled… With that Trunks passed out again.

Pans POV

"Stupid Trunks!" She yelled as she entered her room. How dare he be so perverted and rude to me. Pan threw herself to her bed with her face buried into her pillow. She let out a few reluctant tears and screams. The worse part was she had wanted him to notice her in a different way but not as a "concerned adult" She wanted to be seen as a woman to him. But that would never be…. She was 14 years younger than Trunks and she knew he would always see her as little Pan the annoying kid that he got stuck with in a spaceship. With those last thoughts Pan drifted into a deep sleep.

Present Day On Earth

Pan sighed "yup and Im still that annoying kid" Pan lay in her room still hearing the family laughing and having a great time. Why was she letting these feelings control her? She was stronger than this, and Trunks was just a silly crush that she knew would never become reality. For after all she was still just a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He Could Be That Boy, But I'm Not That Girl

Pans POV

It was later afternoon and Pan was on her way to Capsule Corp. She needed to give some notes to Bulma for her dad. She also wanted to say hi to Bulla. Bulla was 16 and turning 17 in a few days. Bulla & Pan were best friends deposit the age gap. If only dating worked like friendship….. Pan wanted to see what kind of gift to get her friend. But Pan already knew it would be make up,shoes or some other girly junk….. The two girls could not be more opposite's but somehow they were still the best of friends.

Pan could not help but harbor some secret desire that Trunks might be around. She had not seen him since their big homecoming BBQ Bullma through when they got back from their big space adventure. It was so strange to go from seeing Trunks everyday to not even a phone call or text… Pan had just guessed he was busy running the company and living his life. She had not exactly been overwhelmed with free time herself. With her school work & training she was also very busy. Pan landed in front of the dome shaped building, she entered has two electric doors shot open she was welcomed by Bullma and and hug. "hows our favorite little warrior princess doing?" Asked a cheerful blue haired lady. Pan smiled "Great Bulma how are you I've missed you guys since the BBQ" Bullma smiled "can't complain Vegeta is training in the gravity room as normal and Bulla is stressing over her birthday party." The two ladies then made their way to bullma's office. "have a seat Pan would you like anything to drink or snack on?" asked Bullma. "No I am fine thanks, so here are the notes my father has been researching for you" Pan handed the file of notes to Bullma. Bulma took them with haste "Oh great ! Your dad sure turned out to be a smart guy. He's always helping me on my research. I know it made your grandmother happy. Poor Goku though he fought so hard for Gohan to turn into a fighter like him. Oh well them's the breaks." Bulma went back to studying the files and notes. Pan sat still waiting but thinking how much she wanted to go see Bulla without being rude. "Well I bet you want to go see my daughter am I right Pan?" Asked Bulma with a smile. Pan simply nodded "Go on then you girls catch up and have fun I have to get back to this project anyways." With that Bulma waved Pan on with a smile.

Pan darted up saying goodbye and thank you. She made her way up the many floors to Bulla's room. When she got to Bulla's door it was strangely shut and locked. Not that it is to peculiar to see a teenage girls door locked or shut, it's just Bulla was not typically shut up in her room. Pan knocked, to her surprise she heard two voices coming from the bedroom. One male voice and a female's voice Pan knew was Bulla. Pan could not make out what was being said but it sounded hurried and frantic. "Wait a sec, that sounds like. No it could't be what would he be doing locked up in Bulla's room?" Pan thought to herself . With that Pan broke into the door using her inhuman strength.

"What the hell Pan?!" Yelled a angry and surprised Bulla. But Pan did not answer she was in shock their putting on his t-shirt was her uncle Gotten. "I could ask you the same thing Bulla what the hell indeed?!" shouted back a flustered Pan. Goten simply smiled nervously "Panny, I was just visiting and…." even Goten thought his words sounded unconvincing "You were just what Goten?" questioned Pan. Bulla now stepped in "look Pan while you and the guys were away in space Goten & I well we started seeing one another." Bulla said then she folded her arms. "But Bulla he's like old. He's 27 your just now turning 17 thats like illegal right?" Pan questioned "Hey! I'm not old how rude Pan!" Scolded Goten. "Pan rude much for real! It's not illegal if my parents give consent." Stated Bulla. "Oh and Im sure Vegeta was all for it and gave it right Bulla?" Pan fired back a little louder than she meant to. "Of course he hasn't nor has my momma. But they are going to!" Bulla yelled. "Oh really how do you know ?!" yelled a now angry Pan. "Because Goten & I are getting married !" Bulla said proudly. "We are Pan I love Bulla and she loves me so we are actually planning on telling the family at Bulla's party Friday." Added Goten. Pan's jaw had hit the floor she was in shock to say the least. But somewhere inside her, her anger was replaced we glee and happiness for her best friend and uncle. "OH MY KAMI ! I'm so excited guys! This is incredible news!" Pan shouted as she threw her arms around the pair. She was welcomed with a huge hug from Bulla & Goten. "well we are glad you calmed down and are ok with it" Laughed Goten "indeed how else would you be my maid of honor Pan?" asked Bulla. "Oh wow really! wait I'll have to wear a damn dress….." Pan crossed her arms and made a pouting face. "well yes you'll be wearing whatever I tell you too actually" Laughed Bulla "Wow my little niece in a dress that will be a site you'll look like a boy in a dress!" Goten said has he broke out into laughter "how rude Goten don't say that!" scolded Bulla "Screw you Goten!" Pan yelled. "now now! Y'all get a long better" Snaped Bulla. The three then stood silently and then burst into a joyous laughter.

Trunks POV

Trunks sat in his office trying to work on some random stupid boring case files for the company. He wondered how everyone was doing and what they were doing. He knew his father was training like a mad man to be stronger than Goku. As usual, Goku was most likely training and becoming way stronger than Vegeta. I was a never ending rivalry that had became a strange friendship over the years. Trunks glanced at his watch, it was almost 5pm. That meant quitting time tomorrow was one day away from Bulla's birthday party and he knew she was going to break the news to the family that her and Goten were getting hitched. Did not surprise Trunks after all Goten had, had a crush on his sister for a while now. Just did not know she felt the same as the old fart. Trunks chuckled to himself at the thought of his baby sister marrying Goten. "Mr. Briefs theres a young lady here to see you." A voice came over Trunks intercom. "Yes send her in" Trunks responded to the voice. Trunks sat in his chair hoping it was not another client wanting if to stay late. He was so ready to be off it was not even funny. The door opened to a beautiful pink haired girl with bright blue eyes. She was tall for a girl with curvy hips and a large bust. She wore a turquoise dress and bright pink high heals. Her hair was in a high tossed pony tail. "Hey sweetie I was in this part of town and thought Id come and see you hard at work" Said the Pink haired girl. Trunks smiled this was his new girlfriend Taya. "hey hun, yeah been a crazy day one thing after another." respond Trunks. Taya smiled, "I bet, well wanna go out tonight for drinks?" asked Taya. Trunks smiled he wanted to badly but he had made plans to help his mother with Bulla's party plans. "I would love that, honestly though I have to help my mom for my sisters party this Friday. You wouldn't want to join be by the way as my guest to her party would you Taya?" Trunks asked with a smile. "Id love that honey! I've wanted to meet them for awhile now!" Shouted Taya. Trunks smiled "awesome its a date then my dear" Trunks said as he stood and grabbed Taya swooping her into his arms and giving giving her a kiss.

Friday Day Of The Party

Pans POV

Pan could not believe she was doing this but she promised Bulla. She had promised to wear a dress to show Goten how good she would look as a the maid of honor. Pan sighed "I should not have let Bulla pick the dress." Pan said to herself. The dress was a sunflower yellow and very form fitting. It showed off all of Pan's newest assets. Pan had defiantly bought a bra since the awkward discussion's with Trunks in space. But this new bra Bulla had got to go with this dress came from a special underwear shop. My boobs feel like they are gonna pop out of this thing" stated Pan to herself. The push up bra Bulla had bought for Pan made Pan's B cup into a small C. The yellow dress had a low cut and showed it off well. The shoes were no joke either 5" heals that matched the color of the dress. Pan had fought evil space aliens and trained with some of the strongest men in the universe but heals may be her down fall.

And honestly the make up job Bulla did made Pan look at least 17 too. All in all Pan really did kind of like her reflection is this get up. But she still felt awkward.

Trunks POV

Trunks was wearing dress slacks and a nice polo. He looked pretty sharp to say the least. Taya came up behind trunks wearing A line green dress with an A line hem very attractive on her curvy figure. She had her long pink hair down with a gentle curl. She looked stunning next to Trunks they were an attractive pair. "You look beautiful Taya" Said Trunks "thanks I wanted to look good for your family " replied Taya. Trunks smiled partly because Taya always looked pretty and partly because she cared enough to dress up. "well lets get going Taya don't want to be too late just fashionably late." The two shared a laugh. And headed toward Trunks parents. As the two arrived they at the gate to the backyard where all of the parties were held. They were greeted by Bullma. "Oh wow who is this gorgeous young lady Trunks?" Asked Bullma Trunks smiled proudly "This is Taya my girlfriend". Bullma looked Taya up and down. "stunning you have such beautiful style Taya welcome to the party have a drink" Bullma said has she waved them in.. "Your mom is so pretty Trunks! I bet your dad looks like you!" Taya gushed. "you might be surprised my dad is kind of a one of a kind" Trunks said laughing half kidding half not. A lot of the gang was present for the big party. Krillen & 18 with their daughter Marron. Piccolo was there with Tien & Chousu. Of course Gohan & Videl and ChiChi with Goku. Majjin Buu with Mr. Satan and their dog Bee. Ubb & Dende. Bulla and Goten were hanging out by the fountain together. His dad under a tree trying to bled in and be noticed. But wait where was Pan? Just as the thought crossed Trunks mind he saw her walk in. In a dress no less, a beautiful dress. Come to think of it he had never seen her in anything but jeans and T's or training clothes. She looked so grown up like years had been added along with the make up and styled hair she now wore. It was Taya who broke Trunks out of his trance like state. "Earth to Trunks, I wanna meet people take me around and introduce me please sweetie." Taya asked in that sweet voice she loved to use. "Oh yes I am so sorry Taya come on then" Trunks said as her grabbed hold of Taya's arm taking her from one group of friends to the next.

Pans POV

Well here I am she thought. And in a dress. She walked around the party greeting friends. Each time met with a ooo" and awww' at how cute or adorable she looked in a dress. Even Goten ate his words "Panny you don't look like a man in a dress you look like a wo—man!" Goten said before laughing in a friendly manor. Pan smiled Goten would never really grow up he would always be a prankster. Pan's eyes searched for one person in particular. When he eyes caught sight of hime her heart leaped a little for joy. Trunks stood by the punch bowel getting a glass of punch. He looked so handsome as always really nothing new. She had just forgot how attractive he was, it had been a while since she saw him. Pan was about to walk up to say hi when she saw her….. A gorgeous tall angelic looking girl. The kinda girls you see in those silly fashion magazines. She had her arm looped through Trunks arm leaning on him while Trunks talked to Krillen. Pan knew she had no right to feel jealous but sometimes you feel what you feel. She marched over to them "Hi Trunks! See you got another one." Pan said with a smirk and smack on Trunks back. Trunks looked at Pan with a glare that was all to close to Vegeta's expressions. "Pan. This is my girlfriend Taya." Trunks said firmly as if to say knock it off Pan. Taya turned and gushed "Oh my goodness you are so adorable you must be little Pan! I've heard all about you from Trunkswunksy!" Pan's face went white and red "who is Trunksywunksy?" Pan tried to hold in her laughter. "Trunks of course. Oh its my silly pet name for him." Gushed Taya. Pan was doing all she could to not hit or laugh at this lady. "Oh I see well I like you Taya hope you get to stick around longer than the last few" Pan said it knowing exactly what she was doing. With that Pan felt a firm grip on her shoulder "OH PANNY YOU LITTLE KIDDER" Trunks spoke very firmly and very loudly to let Pan know back off. Pan pulled away from Trunks "Well you two love birds have fun I am going to see Bulla it is her party after all." With than Pan turned to hold in tears and anger toward the situation. She walked away actually looking for a place to be alone not Bulla.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just A Kiss

Trunks POV

He could not believe how Pan treated Taya. What was her deal, "are you ok Pan is a joker she likes to cause trouble." Trunks said placing his hands on Taya's shoulders. "Oh I am fine Trunksywunksy, little girls never take well to their school girl crushes having girlfriends." Taya said with a smile and laugh. Did she just say "school girl crush"? "Taya Pan has known me since she was born I don't think thats what it was." He said with a smile. "Oh Trunksywunksy how can you be so blind, she adores you." Taya then moved on to talking to 18 about how pretty she thought her blonde hair was. Pan have a crush on me? How is that possible, I honestly don't think Pan even likes men. "OK thats means Trunks" he thought to himself. But honestly she had not really shown any signs. "Or had she and I was just too blind or thick to get it?" He muttered to himself. He really hoped she was ok he did not want her to get hurt he did love Pan. But like a little sister or best friend. It was an hour or so before he really noticed Pan had not been out and about the party. So He started to search for her KI. He found it in the strangest place in the gravity room.

Trunks made is way away from the party toward the training room. He looked in one of the security camera feeds that showed Pan training away hard. And still in that dress however she had kicked off the high heels. She flew side from side dogging the training robot's fire. She had the gravity setting turned up to 200x's normal earths gravity. "Man, she is really getting powerful" Trunks said to himself. He watched her for a good 10 mins until he saw her fall to the ground in exhaustion. Trunks quickly burst into the training room and shut it down before she was injured. "Pan are you crazy hitting it that hard, with no one spotting you?!" Trunks half asked half yelled. He scooped pan up into his arms. She looked up into his eye's with the softest expression he'd seen from her. "Im sorry Trunks your right." Spoke Pan…. "what you actually said I'm right and sorry?" Trunks asked teasing yet serious. "Yeah its my bad, I should know better…. Im also sorry for being rude to Taya she's nice Im sorry" Pan said as she lowered her head where her hair fell covering her face. Trunks then saw a few tears stream down her cheeks. "Its ok Panny, don't cry please. Tara's not mad and neither am I."he spoke softly. Pan lifter her head with a slight smile. "I am glad I don't want you to hate me Trunks." Pan said half choking from the tears. "Hate you ? I could never your my buddy Pan. Im sorry I've been so busy. I meant to call you I just had…" Trunks trailed off as Pan spoke "You were not too busy to call her." Trunks realized Taya was right Pan did have a crush on him. "Pan, your right. No excuses I should have called my friend too forgive me?" He asked sincerely. Pan just nodded yes. Trunks stood up.

"Pan how's about we spar together for a little I've got time." He said smiling and stepping away taking a fighting pose he motioned for Pan to come at him. Pan jumped up reenergized "You know Id never say no to that Trunks but watch out cause here I come!" Pan shot forward at trunks and the two spared for hours.

Pans POV

Pan hit the ground hard so did Trunks. The room was spinning we had been at it for at least 2 hours. Trunks was so sweaty and so was Pan. Pan looked down at her yellow dress that was now rags more than dress. "Guess Bulla is going to be mad at me for this." Pan laughed. Trunks joined in on that one. His sister would defiantly be mad at Pan for destroying that new dress. "Thanks Trunks I really needed that." Pan spoke. "NO problem I'm glad you feel better Panny" Trunks smiled. Pan sat there looking at Trunks, only this time he was looking back. She was not stealing glances. His blue eyes looked so inviting, his ripped arms supporting him as he looked back at pan. Neither spoke only gazed at one another. How could he have not seen how beautiful Pan had became over the years. Not in a perverted sexual way, just as a dare he say woman?

Pan's POV

Pan looked over at Trunks as he stare at her. He looked gorgeous as always, but something felt different in this stare he now directed toward her. It was heavy, laced with traces of peaked interest and possible lust. It was some what animalistic in nature. Pan almost jumped out of her skin when Trunks moved closer to where she was. Her heart fluttered her breathing quickened. What was about to happen, was Trunks going to make a move on her? The lavender haired man was now almost nose to nose with her. She could feel is hot breath as he leaned in and brought her lips to his. The kiss was deep sensual yet loving and gentle. It felt like an eternity but could not have lasted longer than one minute if that long. Pan felt a sadness when she felt his lips leave her's. "Ummm that was…." Pan was cut off. "Pan I am sorry, that was a mistake." Trunks said sullenly. Pan's heart sank to the floor, the perfect moment she had longed for was a mistake? "A mistake? What do you mean!?"Pan said loudly Trunks eye's hit the floor. "You are just a kid, I am 28 years old Pan. You are barely turning 15 soon. And I have a girlfriend." Trunks spoke firmly. Pan's eyes began to moisten with tears, she trembled as she spoke "But I've loved you since I was twelve!" She yelled not meaning to. She felt strong hands on her arms holding her in one place. "Pan your beautiful and I love you too. Honestly if you were at least a few years older…. I don't know maybe things could be different for you and I. " The sentence was hard for him to say for his heart felt differently. Pan leaped to her feet and ran from the training chamber. Not looking back she ran with tears in her eyes. " I'll always be just a kid to him!" she screamed inside her own mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Passions In The Forrest

Trunks POV

"Nice Trunks, what the hell did you just do man…." Trunks spoke to himself as he made his way back to the party outside. "Trunkswunsky!" Yelled Taya. Trunks almost did not hear her voice due to his thoughts going crazy inside his mind. "Huh, Oh hi Taya how's the party going?" Trunks asked with a fake smile he forced. "Splendidly ! You're little sister is engaged !" Taya yelled with glee. Trunks had already knew about the engagement but tried his best to act surprised "OH how neat. To who?" Trunks knew his response sounded flat even to him. "Goten! your best childhood friend. How romantic! Two families becoming one!" Taya spoke. Trunks was relieved to see she had noticed his lack of joy. "Yeah it's awesome." was all Trunks said. Everyone at the party was preoccupied with the engagement to notice Trunks moping around or even notice Pan's absence. Until her mother and father stood to leave the party. "where's my little Pan run off to now?" Asked Gohan. "who knows honestly dear." Replied Videl.

Trunks felt his stomach turn he did not know where she had run but he knew why. In fact he wondered what Pan would tell her parents. If there was one man Trunks did not want angry at him it was Gohan. Gohan was still a very powerful warrior. And the thought of hurting Gohan's only daughter made Trunks sweat. "I haven't seen her since the party stated." Trunks nervously stated. Why on Earth did I just lie. Why not just keep quiet. Trunks stood still knowing he might have put the nail in his own coffin. Ghana and Videl turned to Trunks. "Oh, that was at least 3 hours ago Trunks" Spoke Videl. "Yes, it sure was. She could be anywhere by now." Stated Gohan. Trunks heart sped up what if Pan did tell her parents about the kiss what would he do? "True, but she's a strong girl not like anyone could really hurt her you guys." Trunks spoke we a slight laugh. Gohan nodded, so did Videl. "Alright then we are headed home let us know if she comes back her won't you Trunks?" Asked a cheerful Gohan. Trunks nodded in agreement.

Pan's POV

She had been flying so fast and aimlessly she had just now stopped to see where she might be. She was in a forrest by a small stream of water. She sat down on the cool grass and rested. It was so peaceful out here away from all the pain and drama back at the party. She had been surpassing her KI since she took to the air so no one could find her. She did not know what to think now. Trunks had kissed her, he started the whole thing. Now he wants it to go away, like nothing had changed. But everything had changed, how could she look at him the same knowing he felt something too. Even if he refused to act on it again, or say nothing happened. Honestly she did not think she would ever have kissed him or made a move. That was all Trunks, and now she was the one feeling guilty She was so lost in thought she did not hear the footsteps approaching her. Pan sat staring into the stream as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Pan turned to see Trunks of all people standing there. "what the hell do you want Trunks how did you even find me out here!" Pan yelled as she pushed away his hand. "Pan your not that good at hiding your KI when you are upset." Trunks said with a smirk. Pan huffed as she turned away from him. She was not about to forgive him even if he asked. "Pan, I came out here to say sorry…" Trunks was cut off by Pans yell. "How dare you Trunks! You are the one who did this. You kissed me I am just a kid REMEMBER?" Pan stood up and crossed her arms proud of her reuse of his words against him. She watched Trunks he had a look of shame in his eyes. "I know Pan I can't begin to ask you to forgive me. I just wanted to check on you I care about you always have." Trunks sighed as he turned to leave.

Trunks POV

It was Trunks now surprised by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a little leather gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks….. Im sorry. I led you on back there. I wanted you to kiss me more than anything." Pan spoke sternly Her eyes were red from crying. Trunks turned and took her hand. "Oh Panny…. You have no right to say sorry. I am the grown up. I acted poorly." He felt good about that statement he should have been in control. He watched Pan sink back down to the ground. She still looked beautiful even after training and crying. She was stunning, had she turned into a woman over night. How could he not have noticed. "Beautiful." Trunks spoke out loud without meaning to. Pan's eyes widened in surprise. "I mean you are beautiful Pan." Trunks recovered. "Thanks Trunks." Pan replied.

Trunks sat down beside her placing his hand on her shoulder once more. "I never want to hurt you Pan." He spoke "I kissed you earlier because I wanted to it was not a mistake." He smiled at Pan. "But that does not change the fact that you are 14. It is not right." He felt his own heart sink a little. "I want you to be happy and young live a little you are growing into an amazing woman. And some guys is going to be so lucky to get you." He knew he had spoke well this time. He watched her study his face, she looked so innocent. He saw her moving toward him everything inside him said move away. But he could not bring his body to listen to him. Pan got closer her hand cupped his face. She brought his face to hers, Trunks trembled has he felt her soft lips touch his. She was kissing him, he needed her to stop now before he could not stop himself. He felt his body betray him has his hand moved to Pans back to pull her closer to his body. He felt her breast press against his chest, and his hands went to her breast. He cupped them in his hands has he kissed her back. He could feel his pants becoming tighter, he knew this was going too far he had to stop he could not do this.

Pans POV

What had come over her when did she become so brave? She was kissing Trunks and he was kissing back. Not only kissing he was not groping her breast and pressing against her. Pan had never felt such passion in her young life. She let her hands rub over Trunks hard chest. She got even more brave as she placed her hand under his shirt to touch his bare skin. She felt him jerk at the sensation of her touch, but he soon relaxed into her affections. She was so fixated on his body she had not noticed his hands had also went under her shirt and inside her bra to touch her bare flesh also. His hands felt so good on her, like a piece of puzzle fitting into place. It felt so right and so wrong all at the same time. Pan had never kissed before let alone this. But she had seen one of her uncle Goten's dirty movies once when she was younger. She would try her best to copy what she could remember. Pan let her hand trail downward from Trunks chest to the waist of his slacks. She felt a hand pull her hand away, she tried to ignore the resistance. She had come this far and she wanted more. Pan jerked her hand away from Trunks's hand. "I want to let me" She said in a lustful voice. To her surprise Trunks put up no more resistance as he allowed her hand to return to its previous engagement. Pan fumbled with the button to his pants finally she her it snap open. Pan pulled his pants down to reveal his boxers and to her surprise his bulging throbbing manhood leaped forward underneath the boxers.

Pan could already tell Trunks was well endowed. She had only seen a few in Goten's dirty movie, but Trunks dwarfed those easily. Trunks reached down and removed his boxers, allowing himself to be set free. Pan awed over the size and girth. "Its not even fully hard yet you know Panny." Trunks said in a husky voice. Pans eyes widened.

"Oh wow its so big Trunks." Pan stuttered. Trunks chuckled "Oh and how many have you seen?" Trunks said teasingly. "Hush! Only a few Jerk" Pan replied. Her temper soon dissipated when she let her attentions return to the massive manhood that now pointed right at her. Pan lowered her face to it, and shocking not only Trunks but herself. She placed her lips around it and begin to tease. Pan let her tongue lick at the tip of Trunks length. She felt his buck underneath her lapping tounge. "More Pan." Trunks let out. Pan allowed her mouth to open as she took in his full girth. She felt her self gag has Trunks's hand was placed on the back of her head. He began to trust himself in and our of her mouth. Pan felt her eyes start to water as the thrusting continued. Just when pan thought she would gag and pass out. Trunks removed himself from her mouth. "are you alright ?" Trunks asked. Pan did not answer instead she removed her panties and pushed Trunks down on the grass. She claimed on top of him and leaned down to his ear "Do I seem alright?" She whispered. Then she licked the bottom lobe of Trunks ear. This sent Trunks over the edge he tossed Pan off and climbed on top of her. "Im in charge now Pan" Trunks spoke deeply. He then pulled her legs apart and inserted one finger into her wet slit.

Trunks POV

Trunks felt her grind and buck against his hand. She was so warm and wet, and unbelievably tight around just his finger he could not wait to get inside her. "More Trunks More!" Screamed Pan. He abridged by inserting another finger as he curled them inside her hitting her spot. She thrusted against his hand. She was getting close he could tell. He jerked his soaked fingers out of her. Looking down into her eyes he cleaned off his fingers but licking them clean. "Pan you taste so sweet." He said is a husky tone. He smiled when he saw her cheeks blush. Trunks leaned down and kissed Pan deep. "Do you want to try something bigger inside you?" He asked. Pan nodded without hesitation Trunks positioned himself at her entrance. "this is going to hurt a little Pan tell me if I need to stop." Pan nodded. Trunks allowed his tip to enter her moist hot opening. He felt Pan's walls already tightening up. "relax it will feel better soon." He said softly with those words he thrust inside of her filling her with all of his length. Pan screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Trunks leaned down kissing her through the pain. After just a short time Pan was over the pain she wanted more. "Faster please Trunks." Pan begged. Trunks did not wait to to be told twice. As he began to trust into her deeper and harder each tim finding his rhythm. He felt her match is motions as she rocked her hips against his. She was getting close so was he at this rate they would cum together. Before he could put a single thought together he felt himself release inside her. He felt her walls tighten as she came on him at the same time. He slowly pulled out of her and collapsed next to her as they lay still catching their breaths.

Has his senses returned to him reality sat in. He had just made love to Pan. What would happen next was uncertain all he knew was he had never felt so close to anyone. He looked over to see Pan looking to him to say something first. Strange enough all he could muster was "I love you Pan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fallout Of Passions

Pans POV

Pan stood and looked into Trunks's eyes she was holding back the words she wanted nothing more than to reply with. He had said he loved her, and she loved him back of course. But something inside her told her this was not going to be so easy. The fact that she was turning 15 in 2 months did not help their situation that they had put themselves in. Or the fact that Trunks had a girlfriend named Taya, oh and there was the whole mom and dad thing too. Trunks eyes searched pan's she could tell he was getting nervous that she had not said it back, like a school boy hoping she checked yes to a do you like me check yes or no note in class. "I love you too. But…." She had at least broken the silence now. "But?" Was the one word Trunks replied. Pan lowered her head, she wanted to say but nothing but she knew there was something. "But your age and mine, and your girlfriend. My parents and well the world." Pan stuttered. Trunks also now lowered his head she could see his sense's were returning. The harsh reality sat in, this was not as simple has Trunks cheating on his girlfriend. This was against the law, and could land him in prison. "Trunks I don't know what to do from here…" Pan spoke quietly. Trunks reached out and took Pans hands. "I do. We love one another right?" He asked as Pan nodded. "Then we keep it a secret for now. Not forever but for now. See where this can go. If it's meant to be time will be our greatest asset." Trunks spoke the words trying to reassure not only Pan but himself as well. Pan felt her head nod in agreement even though everything about hiding a love for someone felt wrong. Trunks then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Trunks POV

Has Trunks's lips left Pan's his heart already heavy with what could happen now do to his actions with Pan. He knew that even hiding this was going to be risky. But he could not hold back now that he had found his perfect mate. He knew he would not be able to stop seeing her, that hiding their relations would be the only possible way to satisfy his need for her. "Come on Pan lets get back to our lives now." He said has he held out his hand to her. She took his hand and the two flew back to their lives in the city where no doubt trouble and drama would soon follow the two lovers.

2 weeks later

Pans POV

Pan was flying to Casual Corp. to visit Trunks her secret lover. It had been 4 days since their last meeting. It was so hard to seek around and find time to see Trunks. It was painful on Pan and she knew Trunks was feeling it too. She had tried to text him to make sure it was a go still. But had not heard back as she had normally for weeks now. She could not take a chance on not seeing him though. Their time was too precious to miss, she landed at the front doors of Casual Corp. She quickly entered and made her way to Trunks's office were he was suppose to be. She got to the office door and knocked. Pan was shocked and disturbed to find Taya was the one who opened the door. "Hi Pan! Long time no see !" Taya greeted Pan "Yes… Trunks HI! Can I speak with you?" Pan dismissed Taya's greeting. Trunks stood and made his way to Pan. "In a moment Pan." Trunks spoke firmly as he took hold of Pan's arm and squeezed. "Taya was about to leave anyways." Trunks spoke as if telling Taya it's time to go. "OH right Trunksywunksy! I am going shopping for my gown for the Casual Corp ball !" Taya screamed with excitement. She then leaned in and kissed Trunks right in front of Pan. Pan felt her blood boil with hatred for the pink haired girl. Taya then turned and left. As soon as Pan was sure Taya was gone she let loose her rage. "How dare you Trunks ! How can you do this to me. Why the hell is she going to the ball with you!" Pan yelled a little louder than she should have. "Pan STOP IT!" Trunks spoke firmly. "You know I have to keep up appearances, how would it look if I just dumped Taya all of a sudden." Trunks questioned. "And how would it look if I showed up the the ball with you on my arm? Think the police might make a appearance ?" Trunks threw himself down at his desk with his hand resting on his forehead. "Don't you think I want you to be with me ? Don't you think I would want you there if I could have you there Pan!" Trunks now ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Pan knew all this was true it did not make it hurt any less however. "I know Trunks….. It still breaks my heart." Was all Pan could say. "You knew this was going to be hard Pan. This is the grown up world, you don't always get your way." Trunks stated calmly.

"I know that too Trunks! But you need to remember I am still just a kid too!" Pan shouted back. Trunks stood up with anger in his eyes "Then why am I making love to you! Why am I risking everything for just a kid!" He shouted at her. Pan's eyes swelled up with tears. "I don't know Trunks why are you!" She now sat not he couch in Trunk's office crying. Trunks made his way to her quickly. "Pan don't cry I am sorry please forgive my anger. It was just anger. Not how I really feel, you are a woman too me I am so sorry." Trunk soothed her best he could. He lay his head down in her lap. "Please don't hate me Pan I am just so filled with tension right now from having to live a lie and not see you as much as I want." He let his eyes close hoping she understood. He felt relieved once he felt her hand on his head. " I know Trunks I feel it too. I am sorry too for yelling at you." She leaned down and kissed his neck.

Trunks POV

Trunks felt himself tremble has her lips grazed his neck. It drove him wild when she did that. He also felt a similar urge in his lower region's return. A stiffness that longed for the attentions of his mate. He stood up lifting Pan off the couch in his arms. "What are you doing Trunks" Pan question. Trunks remained silent, he carried her out of his office to his bedroom. He tossed her on his bed, and pulled off his tie and tore open his shirt. He then crawled on the bed till he was above Pan. He looked down at her with a hunger in his eye's. He knew Pan understood now, she had already surrendered to his will. He unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down reveling his bulging aroused member. He was thrilled to see the excitement in Pan's eyes. She wanted it too, and that pleased him very much.

He removed his boxers and tore down Pan's panties. He placed himself between her, as he trust inside her. She clinched onto him for a second as she adjusted to him deep inside her. Trunks was not holding back he started pumping into her faster and harder. He felt Pan's legs wrap around his waist and she pulled him as deep as he could go inside her. Trunks felt his climax but it was too soon, he pulled out and flipped his lover on her stomach. He then reached underneath her and pulled her to her hands and knees. He thrust back inside her from behind, he was pounding her as hard and fast as possibly could now. "Trunks I am cumming!" Shouted Pan. With that Trunks could not hold it anymore he moaned deeply as he grabbed onto Pan's hips with one last powerful thrust he released his seed deep inside her. He then fell to her side as she collapsed along side him. The two lay in the bed breathing in heavily. Both trying to regain their composure first. It was Pan who won that race as she stood and redressed herself.

Pan's POV

Trunks lay naked in all his glory on his bed. Pan knew she had to get going or she might stay too long. In this secret love affair lingering was too risky. Cuddling was not a luxury they were afforded. "I love you Trunks. I have to get home before my parents worry." She stated sadly. She could see the longing in Trunk's eyes. He wanted to hold her, but he knew she was right. So with that he stood and dressed himself as well. "I ll miss you baby." He spoke sweetly into her ear. Pan pulled herself away from his embrace and sweet words. "I will miss you too. Hopefully we can see one another sooner next time." Pan spoke these words hoping they would come true. But she knew in 2 days the ball would occur and Trunks would be with her….. She quickly exited through Trunks's bedroom window know if she stayed too long now she would not leave. As she flew home she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. It was so hard to live this lie to hide her love for Trunks. And even harder to share him with her…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What's Done In The Dark

Trunks POV

It was the morning of the annual Capsule Corp ball. And Trunks was making sure everything was good to go. His mother handled most of the party details. However Trunks was still nervous about making good impassions with co workers and other possible collaborations to be made between Capsule Corp and other large companies. As stressful as all that was, it was nothing compared to having to attend this affair without his lover by his side. Instead he would have Taya. A sweet and beautiful woman, however she was just no match for the fires Trunks now felt for Pan. It would be a horrendous three hours of fake smiles and small talk heard a sudden knock on his bedroom door. It was his mother "Trunks I was thinking you have been seeing Taya awhile now. And you know all good girls expect to be respected after a certain amount of time…" Bulma was cut off by Trunks. "Mother is your speaking of marriage its not going to happen." He stated firmly. "But Trunks! She's a nice girl not like some of the loose women you have drug up. She deserves your." Before Bulma could Finnish she was cut off by a much deeper and gruffer voice than that of Trunks. "Woman, leave the boy be. He is a young man. He has his royal oats to sow." Vegeta grunted the words proudly. Trunks was never very found of his fathers chauvinistic ways but this time they had saved him his mothers nagging speech. Bulma turned to her husband to yell at him and Vegeta accepted the ranting as is some strange courtship that only the two lovers understood. They made their way out of Trunk's room down the haul too either continue to fight or…. Trunks shuttered to think about his parents making love.

Pan's POV

Pan lay on her bed on the verge of tears. It was the day of the big ball and she would have to stay home knowing that she would be with Trunks all night…. Pan had never felt so broken and angry. She wanted to just fly over to where Taya lived and bast her into smithereens. She knew this was not realistic thinking however, just the jealous imagination of a teenage girl running wild. Just then Pan heard her cell phone's text alert tone go off. It was Trunks it read .

Trunks: Dear Pan, I am so sorry you are having to deal with this. I want nothing more than to show you off tonight on my arm as my princess. However you know that is not possible. Please do not think I am enjoying myself or partying tonight and I will keep her touches at a minimum just to keep up appearances. I know this does not give you much relief from the pain this must be causing you. But I hope you know I will be thinking of only you tonight my sexy girl. Love you.

Pan smiled but no it did not give her any relief. It was sweet but she could not keep her mind off of that woman who was with her mate. Pan got out of her bed and made her way downstairs to see her mom. Pan saw her mom in the kitchen washing dishes and cleaning up after breakfast that Pan had missed due to her unhappy state of mind. Videl turned to see her daughter had made her way to the kitchen table and slumped down in a chair. "Dear whats wrong?" the concerned mother asked her daughter. "Mom is guy trouble…." Pan replied. "Oh dear. I remember those days, no fun huh sweetie. Is it that cute boy Josh from your biology class?" Videl smiled thinking she had placed the blame on the culprit. Pan shook her head no… "Oh well it must be that cutie from your french class?" Questioned Videl. Pan again shook her head no…. "Well honey tell me about it thats what a mom is for you know?" Video smiled sweetly to encourage her daughter to speak. "Mom I can't tell you his name but I can tell you sorta why I am upset?" Pan looked to see if this was ok. Videl nodded in agreement. "He's older than I am. But he has a girlfriend. And He likes me too, but he's worried what people with think about him dating a younger person. So he's still seeing his girlfriend." Pan sighed now she could get some advice and not give away her secret. Videl pondered for a moment before speaking. "Honey, if this guy loves you he won't care what the world thinks. He will want the world to know your his and thats it." Videl smiled thinking she had given excellent advice. And in any normal case she would have been spot on. But not knowing her daughter was seeing a 28 year old man who would be imprisoned for going public with his feelings. She had given horrible advice, Pan just smiled at her mom. "Thanks mom your right." Pan then hugged her mom and stood to go for a jog. How could her mother give good advice not knowing all the details. In fact she knew her mother would be the first to call the cops on Trunks. So Pan would have to keep her secret with no one to lean on. This was a much harder road to travel than she could have ever dreamed of.

Trunks POV

It was time for the party to start, and Trunks was on his way to pick up Taya. He was not happy about it one bit. He would have to hear "Trunksywunksy" for hours. When he was sleeping with Taya this name seemed to go unheard by his ears. But now it was horrid, like the sound of nails on a chalk board. "you can do this" he kept telling himself. He pulled up to her apartment complex where Taya was waiting for him on the curb. "Trunksywunksy!" She almost screamed it as she jumped in the car. Taya was wearing a red dress than sat right above her thighs very short. With matching red high heals, the dress was extremely low cut leaving nothing to Trunks imagination. "you look…. nice" Trunks forced himself to speak. "OH this old thing! No it is just a rag I had in my closet." Taya chuckled. The drive to the party seemed much longer than 5 blocks. The music Taya put on was equally has horrid as her pet name for him. It was some pop boy singing some baby, baby oh baby song… Trunks did not hear much else nor did he care too. When the two finally arrived at the ball and got inside it was a typical business party. Lots of chit chat and ass kissing was already taking place. Trunks knew his ass would be chapped at the end of this fake evening. All he could think of was Pan and what she was doing he found it hard to listen to Taya's babbling about how beautiful the party was and how thrilled she was to be there with him. He constantly checked his watch to see his more than 2 minutes had passed of course it felt like an eternity. All of a sudden Trunks felt his arm pulled and lips on his. It was Taya stealing a kiss as a photographer snapped photos of the pair.

Pans POV

Pan knew she was wrong for spying on Trunks. But she could not take the wait anymore, the thought of not knowing what he was doing was driving her mad. She peaked over the gates of the ball, and scanned the large crowd for Trunks. It did not take her long to locate him since he was in the center of the crowd. What pan saw made he heart sink. It was Taya with her lips all over Trunk's and Trunks was kissing back! How could he why would he?! The questions that flew through her mind fell to the side when her anger took over. She was not going to be so disrespected like this! How could she let herself become so sad and desperate. Pan flew away from the party as fast as she could not feeling her own KI raise to extreme levels. She was to mad and hurt to care she flew until she reached the spot where her and Trunks had first made love and landed. She fell to her knees in a heavy sob.

The images of him kissing her went on and on in her mind like a loop. She just could not shake the rage she felt building. She did not know if it would subside, and she did not know if it did not what she would do to Taya. She knew she had to control herself and fast after all Pan was a warrior at heart. Just then Pan felt a familiar vibration from her pant pocket. Her cell had received a text. It read.

Trunks:Pan I know you were at the ball. I felt you Ki shoot through the roof. Are you ok?

Pan threw her phone away from her. How could she be ok? If he knew she was there he knew she was not ok.

Pan reached for the cell phone she had just moments ago discarded. and she wrote.

Pan:NO! I am not ok Trunks. I saw you kissing her. Touching to a minimum huh? Lies all lies.

Pan hit send, moments later she received another text.

Trunks:Pan she kissed me and all for a photo. I have been doing nothing all night besides longing to be with you. Please this damn party is almost over stay where you are I ll be with you soon. Love u.

Pan sobbed she knew as soon as he was here in person she could not deny him. He would have his way and she would gladly give it to him. This was starting to feel one sided indeed. Pan sighed was she willing to give herself up to be with the man she loved?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Truth Shall Set You Free

Trunks POV

He was just about to ditch Taya at the party when he realized his cell phone was not with him. "Oh no! I left it inside the house in the bathroom!" Trunks thought to himself as he left Taya's side to go and get it. He was met at the door by his mother who was on the verge of tears. "Trunks how could you?" was all she mumbled she was holding his phone. Trunks stood perfectly still, he knew what she had saw the messages to Pan were all over his phone. Easy for anyone to see if they had the chance to look. "Mother….." he was cut off "She is a child !" His mother screamed. "Mother please keep your voice down." He tried to console her. He reached out to her arm but was slapped away by her hand. "NO! I won't and I am telling her parents and your father right now!" Bulma ran away from Trunks with the phone. He knew she was headed to his father now and soon he would be killed by either Vegeta or Gohan. At best he faced life in prison. He could not even warn Pan since his mother took his phone. This was a disaster and it was all his fault.

Pans POV

Pan had been waiting for way too long. She knew he was not coming. Why she did not know but she intended to find out. She flew toward the party where she expected to find Trunks in the arms of Taya. This was it she was going to make a scene she was going to say something she had to. She landed in the front lawn of Capsule Corp but all the cars that were perviously there were all gone. The party must have ended by now. She made her way into the dome building. But what she did not expect to see was her mother and father along with Bulma Vegeta and Trunks.

All seemed to be waiting for her. What was going on was all she could think to herslef. "Pan sit down now.!" Gohan demanded. She had never heard her fathers voice so cold so angry. "How could you do this to us. to yourself!" Gohan raged on. "You were raised to do so much better young lady." Gohan lowered his head in shamed. "Pan you have broken our hearts!" Videl yelled "When you said the boy was older I thought you meant high school age for Kami sake!" Her mother burst into tears. "She's not to blame stop!" Trunks stood up "I am the adult and I…" Trunks was cut off by Gohan. "Yes Trunk you are an adult! And you should have known better damn it! To sleep with a child! My Child my baby girl!" Gohan lunged at Trunks, Trunks took a battle position since he had no choice as the powerful warrior came at him. Trunks felt his face crush underneath Gohan's brutal assault. Trunks went flying across the room. "Stop it !" Shouted Pan "I love him!" She pleaded "Love him! Pan your not even old enough to know what love is!" Videl shouted. "Everyone settle down now!" Sound off Vegeta "I don't care if you beat his ass to hell and back Gohan. But take it outside Bulma will kill you over her house!" With that Gohan nodded as he drug Trunks out by his hair to the yard were he contused his assault. Pan fell to the ground crying. "Why can't you all leave us alone if we love one another for Kami sake!" Pan screamed. She was silenced by a cold slap from her mother "You have disgraced our family with this Pan!" Videl hissed. Pan had been holding in a deep and dark secret that she had wanted to tell Trunks for weeks now but had been terrified now her emotions and taken control and she let our her deepest darkest secret to her mother. "Im pregnant mom!" Pan screamed Videl fell backwards she was caught by Bulma. "Oh dear Kami Vegeta." Bulma yelled. "Woman, stay here with Gohan's woman." Vegetal marched outside to where Gohan was beating Trunks senseless. "Might want to stop that boy, that is unless you want your grandchild to be a fatherless bastard." Vegeta said sternly. Gohan dropped a nearly unconscious Trunks to the ground. "What the hell did you just say Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. "You heard me, my brat has knocked up you're brat." Vegeta grunted the words. "I ll kill him!" Gohan turned to continue his assault. But was stopped by Vegeta "enough is enough for now Gohan. Your daughter needs a father go to her." Gohan stood shocked by Vegeta how could he have changed into this wise man who now stood before him? But he was right as Gohan went back inside to his wife and daughter. "Thanks dad I …" Vegeta turned from Trunks "You will marry Pan. No grandchild of mine will be a bastard." With that Vegeta Turned and left his bloody son on the ground.

It was a strained two weeks to say the least from there on. What would come in the following months only time would tell for now Pan was dealing with regaining her parents trust. And Trunks would be dealing with telling his girlfriend what he had done. He would also be healing up from on of the worse beatings he had ever received.

However through all of this Pan knew she loved Trunks and she knew he loved her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Time Heals All Wounds

3 months later

Trunks POV

It had been 3 months since Pan and him had been found out. Pan was now also 3 months along in her pregnancy. The families were not really on speaking terms. However the two grandmothers to be had made peace with the situation in preparation for the coming baby. His mother put it best, "This is not ok by any means or is it ideal. But there is an innocent baby on the way!" His mom was a good lady. She had deserved a better way to become a grandmother. Videl was also putting her thoughts on him and her daughter to the side. Gohan had not spoken to him since he nearly beat him to death that night. And hear Pan tell it, it was hi, bye and minimum speaking between her and her father. Surprisingly enough it was his father Vegeta who spoke first and the most.

Vegeta's Advice and Informative Speech.

Trunks was recovering from the beating Gohan has give him 3 nights ago. When his father came into his room to speak with him. "Son I want to tell you some of the Sayian race. On our home planet Vegeta, girls as young as 13 were prime age for bearing Sayian young. Now of course Sayian's did not marry, so marriage was not something to deal with. However, it's no real surprise to me that your Sayian instincts took over with Pan. After all she is 1/4 Sayian as well. I just don't want you to feel like a freak. Or pervert, honestly if you were a prince on Vegeta this would have been celebrated not condoned. But we are on Earth, and it is." Vegetal put his hand on Trunks's shoulder "I am proud to have Pan as a daughter in law when the time comes I will be proud to be a grandfather to the child." With that Vegeta stood and left not waiting for Trunks to ask questions or even say thank you. Thats how Vegeta was silent and strong it was unlike him to do this at all.

Back To Present Day

Pans POV

Pan had been stressed out by her father's behavior. Her mother had surprised her and been more supportive of her condition. "Pan I don't approve of your actions but I love you. And I will love this baby." Videl was a strong woman. Pan lay resting in her room she had been pulled from public school and was now being homeschooled.

She missed her friends from school, she was allowed to see Trunks now though. She hoped this was all worth it.

She did love him, but she seemed to have lost so much for that love. Her father's respect being the most import lost she had suffored. Bulma and her mother had been her biggest support system, Trunks was happy about the baby and their upcoming marriage. However Pan had lost one of her best friends….. Bulla had refused to see or talk to Pan since hearing of the baby and what her brother and her had been doing. Pan understood it to a point, Bulla and Goten's wedding now seemed to take a back seat. Due to Pans condition she and Trunks would be married sooner than her and Goten. Pan never intended to steal Bulla's thunder but thats what had occurred. Pan had requested that her and Trunks simply elope to prevent turmoil. But Bulma and Videl would not have it they wanted a big white wedding. So Thats what was going to happen, you don't argue with he woman who tamed Vegeta and the daughter of Mr. Satan. Pan was some what excited though due to her date with Trunks this evening. They were going to dinner and a movie. That was something that normal couples got to do and anything was better than all this drama.

Trunks Tells Taya

Trunks POV

Trunks sat still on his bed debating if he should just call her or go to her and tell her in person. He decided on seeing her in person. She deserved that much respect after what he had done. He got in his car and drove to Taya's appartment. He made his way up to her door, his heart was beating so fast. He knocked and waited for Taya to open the door. "Trunksywunksy!" shouted the beautiful girl. "I was not expecting you today what a lovely surprise !" Before Trunks could even motion her to settle down Taya kissed him on the lips. Trunks pushed her back away from him. "Trunks….. whats wrong?" Taya spoke quietly. Trunks looked deep in her eyes with a stern look "we need to talk now." He spoke strongly. Taya motioned him to come inside but Trunks shook his head no. "Taya what I have to tell you is going to hurt and I am so very sorry." Taya's eyes were becoming worried. "I have been seeing someone else." Trunks said flatly. "Trunksywunksy why!?" Taya asked. "Taya my name is Trunks. And It just happened." Taya looked more upset my the passing moments. "I won't call you that anymore I am sorry you jus thad to say you did not like it Trunks." Taya begged. "Taya its not that. I just don't belong with you." He stated.

"do you love her….?" Taya asked not really wanting to hear the answer. "Yes. And you should hear it from me. She is pregnant with my child." Trunks looked away as he said these words he knew they would be the end of this. And he did not want to see her cry even if he was the one who caused it. "Oh. I see well….." Tara's tears flowed freely "Well…. I don't know how to act or what to say this has never happened to me….." She spoke softly. "Just say goodbye Taya and find someone better who loves you and deserves you." Trunks tried his best to sound caring. "So that's it just say goodbye and leave you alone to your new life huh." Taya's voice had found a new emotion. "Just get out of your life because your through with me now." Her voice was becoming more irate. "well I will Trunks Brief's! But your a horrible person. An evil man I thought you were so kind! But I was so wrong your worse than any man I've ever met!" Taya screamed Trunks stayed silent he knew he deserved this. "Who is it anyways do I know her!?" Taya questioned. Trunks just remained silent he could not tell her it was Pan. "Fine. don't tell me I don't really care. Just get the hell out of my site and lose my number!" With that Taya slammed the door in Trunks's face. Trunks stood still for just a moment knowing he deserved this. He had to leave when he heard Taya's sobs from inside her Apt.

Present day

Trunks POV

Trunks put on a polo and jeans. He looked good. He could not help feel guilty, how many people had he hurt to be with the one he loved. Too many, if he kept thinking about it he would just make himself sick. He flew over to Pans house where Videl was sitting in the yard playing with one of their many dogs. "Hi Trunks she's almost ready." Videl said flatly with not much emotion good or bad. "Thanks Videl." Trunks replied Videl stood and went inside not offering Trunks to follow. So Trunks stood still waiting for Pan. The door reopened as Pan walked out. "Hey Trunks how are you?" Pan asked still a little shy about their relationship being so open. "Good, you look beautiful as always." Trunks smiled at her. Seeing her made him feel better, but he still felt so bad about all the pain that they had caused. The two had their dinner date the food was good, not near enough for a Sayian man and pregnant Sayian however. Trunks smiled at his bride to be "I love you Pan." He spoke with a sweet voice. "I love you too Trunks." she replied. The dinner had been quiet and peaceful a gift in and of it's self. It was not until Trunks noticed out of the corner of his eye. It was Taya at a table with a tall dark haired gentleman. Trunks's face went ghost white. Pan of course noticed. "what is it Trunks?" she questioned. Trunks motioned with his head to the table where Taya sat. "Oh her." Pan said bluntly. Trunks gave Pan a frown "Pan….. She does not know your the one." Trunks said in a flat tone. Pans eyes glared at him. "well its time she knew." Pan spoke proudly showing her age and lack of maturity. "Pan! Your underage still! If she knew she could go to the police. Thats all we need the president of Capsule Corp knocks up 15 year old!" Trunks said louder than he should have in his frustrations. Pan's eyes glared even more. "Great so even though I am going to be your wife, I still have to hide from your whore!" Pan yelled way louder than needed. With that Pan stood up from their table. "Trunks I have lost so much, I deserve this don't try and stop me." Pan said with a evil look that reminded Trunks all to much of ChiChi.

Pans POV

She made her way to the table where Taya sat. She put on her best fake smile. "Hi Taya, I did not know you liked this place? Long time no see." Pan said in a girly and unfamiliar tone. "Oh hi Pan. Yeah since me and Trunks split I guess I've been sorta finding myself again and being a recluse." Taya laughed a little. "Oh yeah I heard about that so sorry." Pan said in a flip tone. Taya smiled back "how are you Pan?" Taya questioned. "Oh great Im pregnant actually." Pan said in a proud Vegeta like tone. Tara's face was in shock. "OH but your so young Pan." Taya spoke from a sweet place. Pan smiled a smirk again much like that famous Vegeta expression. "Well you know how life is. Besides I am getting married too soon." Pan held out her hand to show off a huge diamond ring. "Oh gosh Pan thats huge you must have landed a very wealthy guy." Taya gushed. "You could say that" Pan smirked. Pan was enjoying every second of this. "Well congrats Pan." Taya said in a sweet voice. "Thanks well better get back to my date my fiancé is here with me tonight." Pan smiled and turned knowing that Taya would now watch where she walked. Pan walked back to their table where Trunks sat about to burst from the embarrassment. Pan sat and turned to give one finally wave to Taya. Also to see her shattered expression. As Pan expected it was brilliant, Taya's eyes wide about to cry. What Pan did not expect from the woman was for her to stand and make her way toward them. "Well now I know who she was Trunks." Taya said in a mean voice. Pan simply looked up and smiled. "Yes and if you don't mind. You bugging us on our date" Pan then motioned for Taya to run along. Trunks just remained silent. "Your disgusting Trunks Briefs I am going to tell her parents !" Taya spat. "They already know hun. They are all very excited to welcome their first grandchild." Pan said in a proud tone. Tara's jaw dropped. "Good God you are all sick!" She said as she turned and made her way back to her table. Her date had since fled and left her with the bill.

Trunks POV

"happy now Pan.?" Trunks asked. He watched as Pan's smile grew seeing Taya in such a terrible broken state. "Yup. I sure am." Pan said in a victorious tone. "Good" Trunks said as he stood "because you have shown me I really am marrying a child." He turned and left the table. He did not turn to see or hear what Pan said or did. He needed time away from her. He was truly disgusted by her childish display. He stopped by the hostess "Please cover the young lady's bill on the briefs tab." he pointed to Taya's table. He then left. As he drove home alone knowing Pan could get herself home fine. He still loved Pan very much but he knew he had to show her he was upset with her behavior. It would not hurt her to sweat for a little while. She needed to grow up and soon because soon she would be a mother and wife. Things were done that could not be undone. And she needed a lesson in respect and adult behavior. He would call her in the morning he could not be away from her that long without talking. After all he had possibly thrown away everything for that big mouth girl. And he would do it all again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's Nice Day For A Sayian Wedding

Pans POV

It had been several weeks since the huge fight with Trunks over her actions with Taya. Trunks had since forgiven Pan. In fact he did not make the night he called around 11pm. To talk it over, He was such a push over really. Pan had attempted to grow up as much as she could before the big day that was this Saturday. She wanted to be the perfect bride for Trunks. Thank Kami they were getting married this weekend. Because she was starting to show, and what bride wants to have a huge pregnant belly to fit into a materinty wedding gown. She was about to make a phone call that she hoped would change Bulla's mind about being her maid of honor. Pan dialed her friends number, "Kami please let her answer." Pan spoke to herself. "Hello." Bulla's voice was like heaven at least Pan had a small chance now. "Bulla. I am calling because I love you and your family. I want you to please be in my wedding as my maid of honor." Pan waited and the other end fell silent…. "Ok." Was a brilliant one word reply from Bulla to Pan's ears. "Really!" Pan screamed. "Yeah. Trunks has been begging me to forgive you." Bulla said flatly. "You do don't you?" Pan questioned. "Somewhat. I still love you guys. I don't wanna regret not being there. I don't forgive you you two totally but it's a start. I am going to be a good Aunt Bulla." The two girls both fell silent. The started to laugh. "please just call yourself Bulla."Pan joked. "Ok, it sounded silly. But I already have a dress. You don't get to tell me what to wear. You have horrible taste." Bulla joked. It felt good to be joking with her friend again. The phone call ended on a cheerful note. What a relief to know things may be on an upward spiral for once.

Trunks POV

"so your happy again huh sis." Trunks stood staring at his young sister smiling ear to ear. "Shut up Trunks you caused this bullshit!" Bulla yelled. Trunks smirked "Your so stubborn just like mother." Trunks chuckled "I mean you've been missing her for months." He smiled. "Get the hell out of my room Trunks." Bulla pushed him out and slammed the door. Trunks laughed. "women." he muttered. He made his way down to see his mother who was frantic putting last minute wedding details together. "Hi son." Bulma chirped. "hey mom, hows it hanging?".

Bulma stopped "Hanging I don't have anything to hang! Give me a proper greeting son." Bulma stood waiting for his response. "Hello mother dearest how are you today?" Trunks smirked "better ma'am?" He smiled. "much i did not raise a hooligan." Bulma laughed "well you are marrying a 15 year old so maybe I did." The two laughed. "Oh son go and check with your father if he wants lunch." Bulma returned to her planning. Trunks made his way out to where his dad was training as always. "Dad, you hungry?" Trunks asked. "of course I am boy what kind of moronic question is that." Vegetal grunted. "just what mom wondered should I give her your reply?" Trunks waited for the answer. Vegetal turned and burst out of his training chamber. "NO ! DON'T TELL THE WOMAN THAT!" Vegeta the prince of all Sayian's was whipped. Trunks laughed. "Oh ok what should I tell her dad?" Trunks pushed further.

"Yes dear." Vegetal blushed and looked at the ground as he marched toward the house. Trunks let out a huge laugh until Vegeta turned with his hand pointed at his son. "Enough boy ! Or I'll blast you to kingdom come!" Trunks laughter halted as he waited for his dad to enter the house before letting out one more laugh.

Son's House

Pans POV

Pan was sitting at the table as ChiChi and Videl argued over seating arrangements. Her father sat sullen at the end of the table. "Daddy. I love you." Pan silenced everyone with this. Gohan looked up he had not heard her say this in at least 5 months. "I love you too Pan. Always will." Gohan was fighting back his emotions. Pan stood and walked over to her father and gave him a hug. Gohan hugged back. "Im glad your still my girl Pan." Gohan then stood to go to work. "Well that was just adorable!" Chichi shouted "Sure was dear." Videl piped in. Pan smiled she was learning part of being an adult was saying sorry or bending your will for the better of those you loved. "so who's all coming!?" Shouted Chichi. "well there's a long list." Videl said with exhaustion. "Thank Kami Bulma is taking care of all the food." Chichi replied. "Indeed it would drive me crazy and Bulma lives for these things." Videl laughed.

"So from the looks of this list we are expecting around 400 people!" Chichi yelled. Pan had been oblivious to their chatter until then. "400! OH MY KAMI! Who are all these people mom." Pan questioned. "well dear you are marrying the president of one of the largest companies in the world. There are going to be people there you don't know." said Videl. "Not to mention your the granddaughter of Mr. Satan honestly this is a small number really." Chichi threw in. "Then there's of all Goku's people." Chichi also added. Pan's jaw was left hanging open she had not even thought of how huge this really was going to be to a lot of people. It was a but unsettling. "OH Kami! This is sorta scaring the hell out of me momma." Pan let fall out. "Well dear speaking of all of this scaring you Bulma has an early wedding gift for you. You need to go over to capsule corp now to see her." Her mother spoke with a glee in her eye's. Pan did not like the look she got but did as she was asked.

Capsule Corp

Trunks POV

"Hey mom, whats… I mean How are you." He smirked knowing it had done better at showing proper verbal greetings to his mother. "Hey son! So glad your here Pan is about to get here I have a gift for both of you!" Bulma shouted. Trunks stood blinking in confusion. "Umm can it wait I want to spend some alone time with Pan." He asked calmly. "NO! IT CAN NOT WAIT FRONT YARD NOW!" Bulma screamed in that classic Bulma screech voice. Trunks snapped to it and headed to the front yard. "Oh great I am as whipped as dad is" he thought to himself. How did that 5'6'' little woman do that to all of these powerful warriors? It was beyond his understanding.

He was now standing in the front yard staring at a pile of dragon balls. "mother what in all of Kami's world are these here for?" Trunks questioned. "Its your's and Pans wedding gift." Bulma crossed her arms proudly. "Mom we are rich, what do we need this for?" Trunks laughed he had his eyes closed so he did not see the slap coming from his mother. But he felt the sting in his cheek. "Mom why did you hit me." he asked while rubbing his cheek. "YOU IDIOT TRUNKS!" She yelled "Its to erase peoples memory of Pan's age! We can't really make her older that would be unfair to her! But we can help it be easier for you two be accepted by the people of Earth!" Bulma threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Trunks's face lit up "MOM ! Your a genius!" He shouted. "Well duh son. I am the woman who discovered time travel remember." She laughed to herself. True his mother was literally a genius.

Pan soon landed and was told of the plan. "Oh my Kami Bulma you are the best mother in law in the history of everything!" Pan hugged Bulma. "Oh stop I am just little old amazing Bulma." Bulma laughed. The three summoned the dragon made their wish. "Oh great Shennron ! Please grant my wish to make the girl Pan's age be forgotten and now be known as 18 ! By the people of earth! Not including her family and close friends !" Bulma smiled knowing she had worded the wish perfectly. "It will be done." Spoke the powerful dragon. And as soon as he had appeared he was gone. "Thank you mother." Trunks said has he gave his mother a tight hug. Pan also joined in the hug. It was a joyous day everything seamed to be falling into place. "Well Panny. Ready to get this wedding going? I sure am." Trunks smiled and Pan nodded.


	10. Chapter 10 -Cliffhanger

Chapter 10

The Life Of Sayian's

Capsule Corp Day Of The Wedding

Pan's POV

It was a bright sunny day. Everything was finished, Nothing was out of place and guest were starting to pour in. Pan made her rounds making sure everything was right. "You need to go and start getting ready Pan." Videl spoke sweetly to her daughter. "Ok mom." Pan said with a smile. "Don't want Trunks to accidentally see you before it's time." Videl gave Pan a wink. Pan went upstairs to where Bulla and the other brides maids were getting ready. Bulla was primping, and making sure her make up was flawless. The other girls were random girl's from Capsule Corp's bull pin. Secretaries mostly, Pan did not have any girlfriends. But then again Trunks's groomsmen had Goten, Ubb, Yamcha, Krillen. and a few guys trunks knew from work. So neither of them were over ran with friends. But today was about her and Trunks, and of course the baby. Pan had found out from Dende that it was a boy. But she had not told Trunks yet she wanted to surprise him on the birth day of the baby. She knew Trunks and Vegeta both wanted a boy they could train and make into a warrior.

Trunks POV

Trunks sat nervous in a chair he had been told to sit and stay out of his mother's way. Along side him was his father who had also been told to stay out of the way. You would think at lease Trunks had company but Vegeta was as silent as a stone. Grunting every time someone mentioned his name for some reason. "Father… I … Um.." Trunks fumbled with his words. "Spit it out boy!" Growled Vegeta. "I am nervous." Trunks was attempting to get that fatherly speech about life and so forth. "Why the hell are you nervous? She is already your mate." Vegeta crossed his arms. "well dad I am just worried she is only marrying me because she is pregnant." Trunks looked to the grown " I mean I know she loves me. But she is so young, I just hate that because of me she may not get to live her life to the fullest." Trunks sighed. "Well….. You should have thought of that before sleeping with a 15 year old." Vegetal said coldly but noticed how sad it made Trunks. "Son. That girl as wanted to be you're mate since she was 10. She has always wanted to yours. It would have happened one day or another. Now you share you're lives together thats the only difference." Vegeta then stood up "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE !" Trunks smiled his father was not a emotional guy. So that was a big deal for him. Trunks smiled "Thanks Dad." Vegeta returned the thanks by grunting back.

The Wedding Has started.

Pan's POV

Pan started down the ale in a beautiful white gown. Her hair was up in a undo, her make up natural and flawless. She made her way slowly noticing there were way more than 400 people that had shown up. Maybe closer to 800 that was going to be interesting at the reception later food wise. She could already see Bulma freaking out as she looked around at all the people. At the end of the ale she now saw Trunks standing with his hands behind his back. He looked so handsome in a black tux with solid white accents. He was now all she could see, as she walked toward him. She finally made her way to the end where a preacher started to speak Pan zoned him out as she gazed into Trunk's eyes. The bluest eyes she had ever seen on anyone. She had loved those eyes since she was 7 and had wondered why she got stuck with blackish brown. Trunks now held her hand's in his as he said his vows.

Dear Pan, I have always loved you. Since you were born I always wanted to protect you from harm. I knew you're very special to me. But I never would have thought one day we would be saying I do to one another. But now that we are my heart is so set on you and our life we will share together. I can only think of you and what is best for us and our growing family. I love you Panny. Always will. Always have.

Trunks POV

Trunks could not believe how gorgeous Pan looked. And she was all his. He had known for a long time now she was special to him. He just did not know how special. Since he first saw her in her mothers arms he knew he only wanted to protect her from any harm. And over the past year she had grown into a beautiful and sensual woman before his eyes. Trunks's thoughts were interrupted as the preacher motioned Pan to read her vow's to him.

Dear Trunks, you have always been my hero. Whenever enemies were near I knew to fight my hardest but if ever I were to fall I know you would catch me and save the day. You have been my best friend since as long as I can remember. I am so glad I am not yours and will always be. I know no other can catch my eye. Or cause me to stray. I only want a future with you in it. By my side, I never thought I would be good enough for you. But then one say I knew we were meant for each other. I love you Trunks and can't wait to start our lives together.

With that the preacher spoke "You may now kiss the bride." and so Trunks did it was a beautiful kiss that seemed too short. As the audience rose and cheered. The couple made their way down the ale as husband and wife.

It had been a long journey and at times he did not know if it would turn out ok in the end. But some how things had come full circle and the him and his bride were getting that happy ending after all.

It was out of the corner of Trunks vision that he saw a familiar yet unfriendly face. The gun shot was loud, it shattered through the laughter and joyous crowd. Trunks felt his heart stop as he felt liquid slap against his chest. The sounds of screaming and terror filled the area. Trunks seemed to move in slow motion, as he looked to see Pan laying at his feet bleeding. She had been shot by the face Trunks had seen. It was Taya who had already been slammed to the ground by Gohan. Her beautiful white gown stained red as she bled, her eye's searched for Trunks. He was down by her side holding her. Goku was now there too he motioned for Trunks to grab onto him as Goku instant transmisoned them away. All Trunks could think was please be ok please let my child be ok. He did not know how badly Pan had been shot or if the baby was in distress. He had no idea where Goku was taking them all he knew was Goku had a way of knowing what to do in these situations. Trunks closed his eye's as even instant transmission seemed to drag on. He continued to pray "Kami in heaven please don't take her from me." Trunks felt everything slip away and fade to black….


	11. Chapter 11 The End

Chapter 11

Silence And Memory

Lookout Trunks POV

It had been hours waiting to see if Dende could heal Pan and the baby. Trunks waited out side the room where she was being treated. He had Goku for company, Goku was sullen. A silent Goku had to be one of the most terrifying things Trunks had ever seen. The clicking of the clock on the wall seamed to echo. How could he possibly loose her now…. Taya… "That bitch." Trunks muttered to himself. "Now Trukns…. Pan and the baby need you to stay focused on them right now." Goku said calmly. "But Goku! That bitch Taya shot Pan how can you be so damn calm?!" Trunks raged on. "In times of sadness, our loved ones need our strength more than ever. No haltered or desire for venue with heal Pan now." Goku spoke in a wise tone. Trunks relaxed and nodded. Goku was right Pan needed love and hope not hate and revenge. "I understand Goku. I am just so scared right now I have faced Buu as a mer boy, and countless evil enemies in space. But I have never truly known fear as I do now." Trunks admitted in a humble voice. "So true Trunks. I was never afraid to die at the hands of my enemies. I was however afraid of leaving my loved ones alone to face that enemy alone." Goku seemed to fade into a different place and time. "When I was killed fighting Cell, I knew in my heart Gohan would defeat him. But fighting Freeza I had never been more afraid. Knowing he might find Earth and hurt my family and friends. That is true fear Trunks." Goku smiled "But we have a powerful weapon on our side." Goku smiled once more. Trunks looked questionably at the man child who stood feet shorter than him in a child form. "Love of course, and the belief that it can heal us all." Goku smiled and looked toward the room where his granddaughter was being worked on. "Love is all we have now. And hope that Pan is strong for her and her baby. She is a fighter you know. Always has been, ever since she was small she had wanted to be stronger. She will pull through Trunks, she is a true warrior. And she has a lot to live for still." Goku then turned and sat to return to his wait. Trunks sat beside him and begged the Gods to have mercy even if they did not deserve it.

Back At The Wedding & Capsule Corp.

"Your' lucky the police are dealing with your sorry ass!" Shouted Bulla. "Indeed you bitch!" Chimed in Chichi. Gohan was being restrained by Vegeta. "Calm down Gohan let the Earth's police handle her. We should get to the Lookout to be there when Pan wakes up." Vegeta being the voice of reason was scary. Bulma had arranged a transport ship to carry all of the family and close friends to the Lookout. "Come on guys the cops will handle that trash. Lets go be there for Pan and the baby." Bulma was ready to go as she shouted. The gang on loaded up and took to the sky to make their journey to the Lookout. Videl was shaking and crying being consoled my Gohan. Chichi was angry and crying in a rage. Vegeta sat sullen as always but you could see the worry behind his pride. Everyone's minds now rest on Pan and the baby's health.

Trunks POV At The Lookout.

Trunks almost jumped out of his sitting position when Dende emerged. The small green man looked somewhat blank. Trunks could not read him. "Well tell us Dende!" Trunks shouted. Dende smiled. "She is stable now, the baby is too." Dende looked happy to give such reliving news to the expecting father. It was not long before the rest of the family had reached the lookout it was a waiting game now. Pan would soon wake up and would have a large group of family and friends to surround her with love and support.

Pans POV

The room spun as her eyes strained to open. She was in the healing quarters of the Lookout. The last thing pan could remember was walking down the ale with Trunks by her side as the wedding guest had cheered. Slowing as she pulled herself upright she started to remember. Taya had been the last person she had locked eyes with. Taya had been holding a gun at her. Pan could not react it was too shocking for her to grasp. She had head a loud cracking sound as the happiness and joyous sounds of the crowd had been shattered. Had she actually been shot by Taya? It would have appeared that way, but she was alive. She had survived, but all Pan could think about was her baby inside her. Had he made it through the ordeal? Pan placed her hand on her stomach and focused her Ki to see is she could sense the baby. Pan waited and prayed "Oh Kami let my baby be ok." She prayed out loud. To Pans great joy she felt the slight KI that was that of her unborn son. "He's alive" She shouted. "yes and so are you." A voice had sprung forth out of the silence. Trunks walked in and shut the door behind him."Hi Panny." he spoke softly. Pan's eyes watered. "Oh Trunks I am so…" Trunks cut her off. "Please tell me your not trying to say sorry Pan." He said with a strong tone. "because you did everything right, you survived and kept out baby alive too." He smiled. " Pan let out a sob and motioned for Trunks to come to her bedside. "Oh Trunks, how special day destroyed." She sobbed. "Never Pan!" He reached out and cradled her in his arms. "It was like everything else in our lives." Trunks soothed. "Oh, whats that horrific." Pan continued to cry. "No Panny, it was filled with excitement to the max. I mean how freaky would it have been for one of the Z warriors to have a normal wedding." He chuckled. "No, for real it was everything I dreamed of and you looked flawless." He cupped her face and brought it to his for a sweet kiss. "I love you Trunks, the baby is fine I can tell." She spoke up with pride. "Thats wonderful Pan. Dende told us already." He smiled. Pan had been holding out on telling Trunks the gender of their child. But after this she wanted to live with no regrets no secrets. "Trunks, the baby is a boy." She smiled "Oh Kami Pan I am so happy!" Trunks bursted out with pride. The two shared a passionate kiss. Soon the room was also filled with family and friends hugging and holding Pan.

If one thing the Z gang had learned through all of this was love was the greatest gift of all. And people make choices that are not always what we want them to. But if you love that person, time and forgiveness and learning to accept them for who they are and who they become will always end with a "And they all lived happily ever after." because after all life is no fairytale. Its drama filled with hate and evil people who will strive to destroy us. But Love and faith in those we choose to surround ourselves with, will always be there to support and see us through.

Pan and Trunks lived their lives together for the rest of their lives. They raised happy children who would go on to become saviors of Earth as their parents and grandparents before them had. Because Love after all ran in their veins.

The End


End file.
